Always
by PenguinsRFunny
Summary: Miley finds herself in a position to show up Amber and tell Jake how she feels about him all in one shot!  Definite Jiley Oneshot.  Check it out!


**Hey there-**

**Here's a fluffy Jiley oneshot. Hope you enjoy. Make sure to listen to the song while reading if you can. **

"Come on Miley. I know that you can do better than this. I've heard that voice of yours. It's amazing. Now put some soul into it." Mrs. Corelli the choir teacher said during a rehearsal for the spring concert. Miley had been chosen to sing the longest solo in the entire production. She was supposed to sing "Always be my baby" by Mariah Carey. Miley knew it was a great choir piece for the all girls choir and everyone liked having a song that was somewhat modern on their song list (Well… compared to the Latin songs they were forced to sing this was modern). It also sounded really good when she got into it but recently this had been really hard. Every time she sung it she thought of one person…Jake.

He had come back again…this time in Junior year and seemed by all accounts a changed man. He apparently had made himself do a lot of charity work after they had broken up and had seen what it really meant to have to work and struggle for things. So he had come back to Seaview and had been the guy that she had always known that he could be. The only problem was that in the weeks since he had been back she didn't know how to tell him that she wanted to be with him again. He was ultra popular from the moment he came back and so they didn't see each other much. The few times they had run into each other they seemed to just get tongue tied. At least as far as she knew they were both still single.

Just then a group of the popular kids came into the auditorium lead by their self imposed leader Amber. Of course Jake was among the group of about 12 kids that had followed her in. She was laughing and pointing at Miley. "Ha. I bet Stewart there knows that she can't even come close to doing that song justice. I'm the only one who could do that." She said smugly putting her hand on her hip and smiling flirtatiously at the group of guys who had come in…the center of which was Jake.

Miley's blood was boiling. Not only had Amber managed to make her feel inferior in singing but she was obviously hitting on Jake. Miley knew she had no reason to feel jealous over Jake but she couldn't help it. She really did care about him and hoped that maybe he might feel the same way. She stopped looking at her shoes and looked over to the group of popular kids. A bunch of them were whispering to themselves looking between Miley and Amber. Then she saw Jake. He hadn't taken his eyes off her. He blushed when he noticed that she had caught him looking at her so intently. He looked adorable. He was wearing faded jeans and a blue and white striped button down under a navy sweater with the sleeves rolled up. She was starting to think about what it would feel like to be in those arms again when Mrs. Corelli came up behind her and spoke softly so that only Miley could hear her.

"Miley if you'd like we can take a break. You don't have to do anything in front of those kids if you don't want to. It's only a rehearsal."

Miley looked sad and nodded. "Yeah. I guess a break would be good."

Mrs. Corelli turned back. "Alright class we're going to take a break now. Be back here in 15 minutes." She said and the class started to disband.

All of a sudden Amber's shrill laugh was heard through the small auditorium. "Ha. See? I told you all she wasn't good enough to sing in front of anyone! She's just a no talent wanna be." Amber said laughing standing next to Jake and placing her hand on his arm. Jake looked taken aback by this. Even though he hung out with the popular kids he did not like Amber or Ashley. He mainly hung out with them since a bunch of his guy friends hung out with those two.

Miley heard Jake laughing. She turned slightly and saw him removing Amber's hand from his arm. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I'm sure that when the spring concert comes Miley there will blow everyone away." He said confidently and shyly looked up at her.

Miley smiled at him. She loved that he could still be shy and coy around her. She hoped that meant that there was still something between them.

Amber just laughed. "Yeah. Right. She'll never be good at anything! She's just a no nothing hillbilly!"

Before Jake could retort to Ambers scathing insults Miley snapped. She turned around "Actually Mrs. Corelli I think I'm ready to practice that song if you don't mind."

Since most everyone had stayed around to watch what the popular kids were doing she reassembled everyone quickly.

Miley was nervous but she knew that she could sing this song almost better than anyone. And having Jake in the audience she felt that maybe this could be the way to tell him that she hadn't given up on them being together. She always thought of him when singing this song….and now she was going to have the chance to sing it to him. She looked over in his direction. He and the other kids had taken seats in the middle of the auditorium. He was leaning forward in his chair looking at her. He smiled knowingly and winked at her.

Miley's heart soared. She had been scared at first about him knowing her secret but now she loved that he knew. Somehow knowing that he knew and had confidence in her was one of the most attractive things she'd ever experienced. She now couldn't wait to sing for him. She took the microphone as Mrs. Corelli started playing the piano as the accompaniment. Miley took a deep breath and looked at the choir and nodded. They were there for her.

She took another look at Jake and found the courage she needed. (A/N go to you tube and find Mariah Carey's You'll always be my baby for the next part…the parts in bold are Miley by herself and the one's in italics are her with the choir)

**Oh yeah **

**yeah**

**(Do do do doop yeah)  
**

Miely closed her eyes and started to feel the song as much as she could. She was going to accent the verses with her voice so that you could hear both the choir and her singing distinctively. Mrs. Corelli had been really impressed when she had done this in some of their other practices but she hadn't put her heart in it. But now that the boy who had her heart was listening she would give this everything she had. 

_(do do doop) __**(oh)**_

She and the choir were getting into the beat moving from side to side in step and clapping at the end of each line as an accent. It was always more fun this way. She closed her eyes and let the song take her.

_  
(do do doop do doop da dum) (__**Yeah)**__  
(do do doop dum) (__**Yeah)**__  
(do do doop do __doop da dum (__**Yeah)**__  
(do do doop) (__**Do do do doop)**__  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
_  
**We were as one, babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So Ill let you fly  
cause I know in my heart, babe  
Our love will never die  
No**

Miley opened her eyes a little and saw that most of the popular kids were sitting dumbstruck. Even Jake who knew her secret had his mouth hanging open. She took this as a good sign and smiled as she kept going putting everything she had into the song.

**  
**  
_You'll always be a part of me  
Im part of you indefinitely  
Boy, don't you know you cant escape me  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby  
And well linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong  
No way youre never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, cause youll always be my baby_

Miley looked over at Jake at this last line. She hoped he would understand that she was singing this TO him. He caught her eyes and smiled broadly. She felt tingly inside. He wasn't shying away from the song and it was giving her a bit more courage.

_(do do doop) _**(Yeah)**_  
(do do doop do doop da dum) _**(Yeah)**_  
(do do doop dum) _**(Do do doop dum)**_  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
_  
**I aint gonna cry, no  
And I wont beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
cause you know in your heart, babe  
Our love will never end  
No  
**

She looked over at Jake again and noticed that he had bumped the elbow of the guy next to him and whispered something to him not ever taking his eyes off of her. Both were looking at her appreciatively. Jake had a large grin and seemed to be saying something flattering about Miley. She blushed but she liked that he might be talking about her.

_Youll always be a part of me  
Im part of you indefinitely  
Boy, dont you know you cant escape me  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby  
And well linger on  
Time cant erase a feeling this strong_

Miley thought that this was the best line of the song. It described her feelings for Jake exactly. Time couldn't shake what she felt for him. Her feelings were just too strong.

_  
No way youre never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, cause you__'ll always be my baby  
_

Miley was getting really into the song now. Singing and dancing to the beat. She noticed that everyone else except Amber and ashley were getting into the song as well. They were all clapping along with the beat….including Jake.

_I know that youll be back, boy_  
**When your days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh  
**_(I know that)_ **you'll be right back, baby  
Oh baby, believe me  
Its only a matter of time  
Time**

She looked back over at Jake and he just seemed to be in awe of her. She loved that she could do that to him.

**  
**_you'll always be a part of me_ **(oooohhhh)**  
_i'm part of you indefinitely_ **(oooohhhh)**  
_boy don't you know you can't escape me_ **(ooooohhhhhh)**  
_ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby  
and we'll linger on_ **(and we will linger on)  
**_time cant erase a feeling this strong_ **(ohhhh)**  
_no way you're never gonna shake me_ **(oh baby)  
**_ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_

_you'll always be a part of me_ (**yeah yeah oooohhhh)**

Miley gathered her courage and pointed flirtatiously in Jake's direction as she sang the last verse. She then placed her hand on her heart. Jake looked at her with his eyebrows raised and a smile on his face. Miley smiled while singing and winked back at him. Jake touched his hands together and put them up near his mouth. She could tell that he was smiling as well and looked really excited.

_i'm part of you indefinitely_ **(oooohhhh)**  
_boy don't you know you can't escape me_ **(ooooohhhhhh)**  
_ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_ **(no no)**  
_and we'll linger on_ **(you and I will always be)**  
_time cant erase a feeling this strong  
no way you're never gonna shake me_ **(you & I)**  
_ooh darlin cause you'll always be my baby_ **(you & I)**

_(do do doop)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)  
(do do doop dum)  
(do do doop do doop da dum)_

**you and i will always be  
no way your never gonna shake me  
no way your never gonna shake me  
you and i will always be****  
**

Their singing got quieter and quieter until everything was silent. Then the group of kids (minus Amber and Ashley) stood up and gave her a round of applause the loudest of course being Jake who gave a couple of good whistles too. Miley blushed.

Amber just scoffed and turned to Ashley "Well she must have been lip-syncing" and stormed out of the auditorium dragging Ashley behind her.

Mrs. Corelli turned and smiled at Miley. "Now that's what I was talking about. That was fantastic!" Miley smiled back appreciatively.

The choir was dismissed and was clearing out quickly. Most of the other popular kids were doing the same. Miley looked and saw the kid Jake had been talking to saying something to Jake and motioning with his head over to Miley. Jake then looked at her and smiled. Then not taking his eyes from hers he patted the other guy on the shoulder saying goodbye and started making his way through his friends to the front of the autidorium.

Miley felt really really excited. She hoped he understood that the song was for him. She was being deliberately slow putting away her music from the stand (which she didn't need anyway) and getting rid of the microphone so that he could catch up to her before she left.

Soon they were alone in the auditorium. Jake made his way onto the stage and came up next to her.

"You were unbelievable up there…you know that right?" He said still smiling and looking at her in a way that always made her blush.

She looked up from where she was putting her music and looked at him. "Thanks Jake…I mean there's probably a lot of people who could have sung it better but…"

"Miles." He said taking her hands and lifting her up so that she stood in front of him. "You know you sang that better than anyone." He stated bringing her closer to him. She didn't mind.

Jake seemed to notice how close they had gotten and became a bit nervous. "It…uh…yeah….I mean…it almost seemed as if there might have been someone that you used to feel that way about. I mean it seemed like you were singing with your whole heart." Jake said looking down at her still holding her hands trying to find her eyes.

Miley looked up at him and smiled shyly. "No. Not really."

Jake seemed as if those words had hurt him physically. "Oh.. I'm sorry. I…uh…I guess it's just that you sang it so well. And I had kinda hoped….well that doesn't matter." He rubbed his hands through his hair and went to turn and leave obviously embarrassed.

Miley clutched his hands tighter. "No! You don't understand. You asked if there might have been someone that I USED to feel that way about…and there isn't. But there is someone that I CURRENTLY feel that way about….someone that I've always felt that way about" Miley said feeling courageous and bringing her eyes back to meet his.

The color returned to his cheeks. He stepped forward. "Please tell me it wasn't that Michael Hicks guy I was sitting next to cuz he's my lab partner in chemistry and I'd really hate having to kill him before we do our science project." He said half seriously and looking at her intently.

Miley laughed. "No. It's not Michael." She said with a smile. She came forward a little further so that they were nearly together. She could feel his breath on her neck. It was giving her tiny shivers all along her body. She loved it. "But regardless of who he is I would really hate it if you killed him….cause…." She was getting nervous but she was determined to go for it.

"Because?" Jake asked softly getting even closer to her bringing his hand up and softly holding her cheek.

Miley looked at him and gathered her strength. "Because" She said biting her lower lip. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this." She said as she closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. Jake didn't hesitate in kissing her back.

He had encircled her with his arms bringing her up against him completely. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him even harder. She had missed him so much. With every haggared breath they took before kissing each other even more passionately she knew that Jake had missed her too.

They broke apart and Jake drew her into a tight hug still breathing hard. Miley could feel his heart pouding in his chest and knew that hers was making a similar display. Miley was ridiculously happy. She even thought that after a kiss like that she'd have to write a thank you note to Amber for providing the perfect circumstances.

Jake just looked down at her and whispered. "Please go out with me Miley. I've been miserable without you."

The honesty of his words nearly made Miley's knees buckle. She had never really realized how truthfully those words described her own life. She had been ok but she hadn't been happy since he had left. Miley just nodded in reply feeling tears about to escape.

Jake noticed her struggle. "What's the matter Miles?"

Miley quickly wiped at her eyes. "Nothing. It's just…I didn't know if you could possibly still care about me after what happened with us last time. I was so rude. I….I just couldn't even hope that you might still feel the same way about me."

Jake bent down and smiled at her. "How could you think that?" He asked seriously. "I was the jerk. I was such a spoiled brat back then." Miley tried to interrupt to tell him that it wasn't that bad but Jake wouldn't let her. "I was. And….I might still be that over-privileged annoying guy…if it weren't for you." He added rubbing his thumb against her cheek and looking at her with unveiled love in his eyes. She would always remember the way he looked when he said those things.

He then smirked and leaned his head down towards hers and whispered one of the lines from her song "You know you're never gonna shake me." He said quietly before kissing her softly once again telling her in a way that was better than words that that their love would NEVER die.

**Ok so I know…not my best and my first song fic. I just was listening to some old stuff and heard the song and thought of this. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
